


𝖆𝖕𝖔𝖙𝖊𝖑𝖊𝖘𝖒𝖆

by crestedhearts (orphan_account)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Diavolo Needs More Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crestedhearts
Summary: 𝖆𝖕𝖔𝖙𝖊𝖑𝖊𝖘𝖒𝖆𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒊𝒏𝒇𝒍𝒖𝒆𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒔 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒉𝒖𝒎𝒂𝒏 𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒚.𝑑𝑖𝑎𝑣𝑜𝑙𝑜 𝑥 𝑓𝑒𝑚! 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑑𝑒𝑟
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't in any way related to the series I have for Diavolo. That is a different thing entirely and will have its own fic to go with it. This is something that came up on a whim. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

"A DAUGHTER OF EVE一A true descendant of the bloodline, in the flesh." The High Priest regarded you with stone cold blue eyes. His face held no fondness, no gentle wrinkles or lines, but hard, chiseled panes of bone and skin, and the sharp pull of his mouth that descended into a frown. He was no happier with your existence than he was about the task he was to send you on; but you counted your blessings every day you lived to see the sun besides. "Do you understand what they will do to you when they find out?"

"The angels or the demons?" You inquired, an edge in your tone. You had never liked the way the man had discriminated against either race despite being a holy man, never liked the way he stared at the angels who came to visit you by the behest of the Father and deemed you their friend. "You need to be specific, High Priest."

"The demons, of course." He scowled at you. "The angels, by some sort of curse, have no choice but to love you. No, I speak of the demons, foolish girl."

You were neither foolish, nor a girl, but you would let him believe what he wanted. You shifted the bundle of clothes in your lap一a set of clothing that would allow you to enter the devildom unharmed, given to you by Michael一to cross your legs.

"I remember. Once they find out, they'll drag me down to the icy depths of hell and torture me until the second coming."

Which were all lies, of course; no one could sense the bloodline of Eve unless you let go of your human form. None except the angels, of whom would guard your secret to their deaths一taught to obey you and your wishes by some wicked love of the woman you had been long ago. A woman whose identity erased the entirety of yours.

"At least you listened to Sister Anne's lessons." The High Priest grumbled and produced a gorgeous ring from within his robes. It was silver, inlaid with a delicate fire opal that held deposits of gold, and had several unholy symbols carved into the metal band. "This was one of your predecessor's. A powerful sorceress. It will protect you from harm, should you rouse one of the demons to their temper. Only once, and no more."

You allowed him to drop the precious ring into your open palms. It was unusually warm against your skin, thrumming with its own heartbeat, a heady pulse against your fingers. You closed your fist around it, felt the connection to one of your past selves erupt into being like a chain of fire.

"Thank you." It was perhaps all you could say. The High Priest had neglected you any semblance of connection to your past lives in the fear you would become corrupt by their morality and values. A mistake made one too many times, he had said, as the sisters discarded your normal clothes in favor of hand woven garb and shoes. "Is there anything else?"

You so desperately wanted to leave this place, this temple. Even the devildom sounded sweet to your ears, as lonely and chained as you were in this place. You were lucky to have been chosen at all; the other girls were far more up to date with the times. You had only gotten a phone and social media to keep up appearances with your old life.

"No." The tension in your belly dropped into a thread of relief. "Go now. The sisters will help dress you and escort you to the angels."

You didn't spare him the grace of your farewell. You leapt up from the chair and darted out of the office and to your room一a small, compact thing that was as white as the rest of the temple, threaded with gold marbling一where the sisters waited for you to get ready.

They helped you into the odd black spandex suit wordlessly. It had interesting holes cut into the hips, knees, chest, back, elbows, and shoulders, with a shiny sheer panelling that radiated a powerful magic not unlike that of the angels'. Over that went a sleeveless overcoat that felt more like silk than heavy cotton, embroidered with一you nearly cried at the sudden, second connection to one of your past selves一golden dahlias and calla lilies.

You had also been given heels, but you forewent those for the soft, white leather sandals that had been given to you as a secondary option, slipping them on your feet with a relieved sigh. The sisters made no remark on your attire, the skin you were revealing, or the sudden realization that you had filled out far past what you had originally thought.

Sister Anne entered the room as you were retying your hair to sit more comfortably on your head, the other sisters having left moments ago. She regarded you with a kind smile before handing you a small circlet. Elegant in design, it was the match to your ring, and you took it from her before you could even think twice.

"I didn't think that the High Priest would give you the rest of the set," she said smugly, watching you set the jewelry upon your forehead. It fit as if it had been made for you. "I took it upon myself to give it to you before your departure. As a farewell gift."

"Thank you." You wrapped the older woman up in a tight hug. It was odd to feel her hug you back, patting your shoulder with a quiet laugh. "Really. Thank you, Sister Anne. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there for me."

"Probably jump out of the belltower like the last descendant did," she quipped, not at all joking. You stilled against her. "Lighten up. The poor girl was insane by the time she was brought here. You'll be fine."

"If you say so." You parted from the hug. "I'll miss you, you know that, right?"

"I'd be offended if you didn't!" Sister Anne laughed and slapped you on the back. Hard. Through the thin fabric of your suit, it felt like you had been hit by a truck. "Go on now, before I beg and make you stay. The angels are waiting for you in the courtyard."

You smiled, but the disgust you felt overpowered it. The angels made you feel sick every time you saw them; when their perfectly normal, sane eyes turned to you and were instantly struck by that curse, bound to your bidding and will. The only angels who could resist and speak to you like normal people were those of the Seraphs and Archangels, even a few cherubim if they were lucky, but normal angels never stood a chance.

They loved you, of course, because that was how they were created. To love humanity, but to adore one of the first of them all; Eve. And you, unfortunately, carried her soul within you.

You could only hope that the delegates sent from above were Seraphim.

You gave a final farewell to Sister Anne and left down the hall before you could turn around and reject your summons to the devildom.

The angels greeted you in the courtyard with loving smiles and compliments. You tried to ignore them, even when the small slivers of hurt crept upon their faces.

None of it was real, you told yourself as they opened up the portal to allow you through.

None of what anyone felt for you was real, you reinforced that belief as you stepped through the portal.

None of it was true.

And you stepped out of the portal and into the humid, hot land of Devildom.


	2. 0.1 : MORNINGSTAR

EMERGING FROM THE HUMID lands of Greece and landing upon the oddly textured grass of the Devildom was interesting. You could feel the minute differences between the ground, the dark sky, the air you breathed, even the way your body reacted to this place in fascinating detail. Eve's soul, ever entwined with yours, held no love for this place; but you couldn't ignore the faint excitement she held to behold the long lost fallen who had rebelled against God, the Father. In the same breath she also praised the Devildom, or specifically, the one who had released Lilith from her angelic bonds.

Eve had never been so forthcoming with you. Never had she spoken so casually, so emotionally, not even in the temple when you were alone. While she was adamant that you would always be two separate entities, she needed you to carry her soul within your body to keep the balance between realms. She never told you what that meant, never gave you even the slightest hint as to what it could mean, and you never asked.

The portal behind you closed with a soft whisper of the angels bidding you farewell. Their yearning voices had your stomach twisting into knots; the disgust close to twisting your curious expression into one of distaste.

'They love you because you are my own,' Eve soothed, as if it was something to be proud of. 'I chose you for a reason, [Name]. Do not take their love for granted.'

"It isn't love," you whispered under your breath, unable to channel the same energy she used to communicate with you mentally, heading towards the official looking demon who eyed you expectantly near the doors of a spacious academy. "It never has been."

"Good evening. I welcome you to the Devildom at the behest of Prince Diavolo." The male demon bowed at the waist, just a little lower than you would deem proper, something fitting for Eve. He knew something, but you couldn't tell how much. "He is engaging with one of the council in a meeting, so he will not he able to greet you at this time. I am Barbatos, and I will escort you to his office to meet with the other exchange students."

You frowned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "I am late, then?"

"No." Barbatos' shook his head, the interesting teal on the ends of his hair brushing the fine weave of his uniform. "You are quite early. The only one we wait for now is the other delegate from the human realm."

"Of course." You paused in passing him, the delicate soles of your sandals scraping against Devildom crafted concrete. Unusually hard, grainy, and darker than the human equivalent. "You never asked for my name, Barbatos."

"My gift allows me to know much about you," the demon replied. Your hunch was correct. "Do not fear. I have no intention of revealing your secret."

Eve forced you to speak the words she was pondering over. Her strength here was so much stronger than in the human realm; your human form weakened against the darkness, allowing faint slips of your shared true form to seep through.

"Even your prince?"

"Should he ask, I must obey."

It was neither a yes, or a no, but Eve seemed satisfied with the answer. The power drew back, and you were in control of your own tongue once again, the humanity creeping back up to conceal. Barbatos' eyes had widened only minutely, but he seemed to have been expecting the slight shift.

"Very well." You wouldn't doubt Eve, not when she did everything she could to protect you from those who would do you harm. And if she wished it, even the Fallen would bow to her whims, slaves to their sins and, through her own eating of the fruit of Eden, obedient to the First Sinner. "Should I be concerned about my presence here?"

"No. Not if you stay away from Lucifer." Something in his eyes told you that, that particular event would be unavoidable. "But that will be inevitable. You will be alright, as long as you hold your power close."

"Thank you, Barbatos."

"You're welcome, my lady."

My lady. As if he were fallen, and not demon. A simple glance showed that he was simply respecting Eve's station, her power. Nothing more.

You swept inside the academy without a second look back.

The inside of the academy⏤The Royal Academy of Diavolo, you read on a plaque engraved upon the doors⏤was as dark and eloquent as you would have imagined. Lit by candelabras, chandeliers, with windows adorned with dark colored drapes and the floors oddly warm to accommodate the normal temperatures that devils seemed to run at, it was a sight to behold. And you, in your radiant white and gold ensemble, appeared sorely out of place.

You could sense the fallen like it was a seventh sense, their presence burning into your mind like brands. Eve counted them all out for you, chanting, reciting names that you recognized, some you did not: Azrael, Azazel, Xenophiel, Adagiel⏤the list went on and on until you were swamped with their former appearances, Eve tossing image after image at you that you could barely grasp.

Barbatos followed somewhere behind you, allowing you to explore at your leisure, since you assumed it would be some time before the official greeting would begin.

And then, as quiet as a shout, Eve went silent.

You soon found out the reason why.

There, in front of the doors to your supposed destination, speaking to the Prince of the Devildom, one hand held primly over his chest and a disconcerted expression upon his otherwise unexpressive visage, was Lucifer⏤the Morningstar, the first of God's angels, the first betrayer.

And Eve remembered his sword running through one of her descendant's gut with a vivid, rolling vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think! 💕
> 
> chapters will go like this:  
> 0.1, 0.5, 1.0, 1.5, 2.0, and so on.


End file.
